Trial's of the Teenage Mind
by TOM-FELTON-IS-SEXY
Summary: First story Ever! The up's and down's of a blooming relationship!
1. Prolouge

**Trial's of the Teenage Mind**

**FYI- I do not in any way (except in my dreams) own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's ideas… I guess I sort of own my plot but that's beside the point… anyways I'm talking to much… On with the story!**

**Authors Note!**

**Umm… well this is really my first story I started one when I was like 12 but it was crap… this one probably will be too but w/e. Anywho this will remain PG or PG13 for like swearing or something… If you don't like my story I'd prefer you gave me Constructive Criticism and not just babble on about how it sucks or something. Oh yah… Read Review! Here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 1**

My life was pretty much perfect I had two amazing best friends, I was top of the class, Head Girl, a supportive family… what more could a girl ask for? Of course those were all deceptions to the eye… for I, Hermione Granger was quiet the deceiver. My one best friend was on the "to kill" list of the most dangerous man alive, my other friend was to poor to care about shit (Sorry Ron but you really never shut up about it), my top of the class status was sacrificed for a bottom of the list social status, I was stuck with the insufferable prat of a Head Boy, and my family was part of the reason for the one living thing that caused me the greatest hell, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy the one thing I hated with all my heart. The Draco look-at-me-I'm-a-bouncing-smug-smirking-ferret-who-thinks-he's-all-that Malfoy. The one man desired by the beautiful but hated by the smart and unfortunately I lived in a world where beauty ruled. Why is Draco Malfoy so bad you ask? Not only has he made my friend's and my life a living hell for the past 6 years but he's also the one reason I'm sitting in detention thinking about "How to be a mature Young women."

Confused? Well here let me tell you my story and how I got stuck on a forgotten island, was attacked by pigeon's, shrunk and any other horrible misfortune you can think of. Thanks to none other then you guessed it, Draco Malfoy.

**Author's note**

**OMG! My first chapter hope you like it and if not to bad… if you have anything you want in this story tell me and I'll try and put it in! Kind of short I know but it's the first chapter… Remember… READREVIEW! wOOt I'm soooooo happy… I'll post next chapter in about a week... depends on schoolwork and all! **

**_Nicole_**


	2. The Sorting Hat's New Song

**Trial's of the Teenage Mind**

**I do not in any way own HP! **

**Authors Note!**

**A big thank you to my first reviewer old-crow! Constructive Criticism welcome! On with Chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2**

Let me take you back to the beginning of 7th year…

7th year was finally here, my last year at Hogwarts, my first day as Head Girl. I searched the crowds for my two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, hoping to catch them before I had to go to my compartment.

Seeing the boys a few feet a way I ran to catch up and that's when it started. Clunk!

"I'm sor… Malfoy! Watch were you're going, you could hurt someone!"

"Granger, what do you think my intention's were in the first place?" He replied with that smug smirk on his face. Now usually being the good girl I am I would have avoided any type of scene but this year was different this year was meant to be perfect.

"For your information Malfoy you are talking to this year's Head Girl, I'd watch your back!" A smug smirk now graced my lips.

"Head Girl… bravo you parent's must be so proud! Unfortunately, for your information Granger you are talking to this year's Head Boy, and I'd watch your own back because this year Potty and Weasel won't be here to protect you." With a final smirk at me he pushed past me with a very hard bump to the shoulder. So with my bruised shoulder and dampened spirit's I realized I had forgot all about Harry and Ron.

By that time there was two minutes left until the train left and Harry and Ron were once again lost from sight. Feeling defeated I made my way up the steps of the train and into my compartment. Only to be greeted by the one person who could make my day worse then it already was and trust me my day was going bad.

"Granger." Malfoy greeted me with a nod. Surprise, Surprise he was actually being civil. Now being the polite person that I was I greeted him back even though my head screamed not to. The train ride went by quickly, except for the one part where Malfoy "accidentally" spilled Ketchup all over me and I "accidentally" elbowed him in the gut, but other then that like I said, uneventful.

Finally in the great hall I saw Harry and Ron but to my surprise they were clinging onto Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. So I did miss something big this summer. Running up I gave each boy a hug, ignoring the glares from the two girls and we toke our seat. That's when things started getting weird… the sorting hat was brought out and as usual placed on the bench to sing its song…

Good day to all you young ones,

Tired of my same old reruns,

Well I've got something new for you,

A future most defiantly true,

Whose you ask,

Well that's the task,

To find out who,

Is what you'll do,

A reward you want,

How bout a debutante,

For this is her story,

Of her rise to glory,

Born in her mothers arms,

A child full of charms,

Intelligent and pretty,

Extremely witty,

Yet none do see the beauty,

For she's a girl of duty,

Hidden behind others,

Particularly her "brother's",

She is a forgotten one,

Who cannot be outdone,

Find out who she is,

And tell it to the whiz!

Once a month it will be,

A new clue you will see,

Until the girl is found,

I will stay around,

Why you ask,

I give this task,

Some hidden message maybe,

We will soon see.

The hat went silent, no one stirred and all of a sudden a small slip of paper popped out. The Great Hall went crazy! Rumour's were quickly spreading about this mysterious girl, who was she was the question everyone wanted answered?

"Quiet!" Dumbledore yelled to the crowd. A sudden hush fell over them all…

"As you see the sorting hat this year has set out a task. No Mr. Zabini I did not know this would happen and yes Miss. Patil all will participate in this task." The two students in question jumped in their seats… they were thinking of asking but had not yet and were more then a little spooked by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then got up and went over to were the sorting hat still sat. The first years still stood anxious waiting to be sorted but more then a little scared of the strange hat.

"Ahh... mhmm," Dumbledore occasionally muttered as he read the clue.

"Yes… Student's, staff the first clue will be read after the feast. Now on with the sorting!" Dumbledore sat down once again and the sorting began… Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff and blah blah blah. Once again the food suddenly appeared, the first years gasped in surprise but after 7 years the whole act was old. I ate but felt very wrong in doing so, I was still a strong supporter of S.P.E.W but after month's of nothing I decided to put my S.P.E.W on hold. Until I was older and had more influence.

Dessert was finished and the plates of cookies, pies, and chocolate frogs disappeared. Dumbledore once again rose.

"Now student's, staff the moment you have been waiting for. The first clue." He shuffled around in his pocket for a moment and brought out the slip of paper that had earlier appeared from the sorting hat.

"Clue #1…" The room went dead silent.

"Boom! It has erupted! As it poured down on us, a child was given to us that year. This year was cause for sadness as it killed many witches and wizards. How you ask? Unknown to the muggles at the base of this great giant stood a little wizard village. Killing 100 people was a great sadness itself but not only were they taken down but a few miles away there lived one of the last groups of giant's, leaving the giant population smaller then before. The destruction of this giant caused much pain and suffering, though named after a Saint its action's were very much opposite. What has this clue to do? Found you her age of course… so find out what I speak of, and of the year it happened and you will find what year she is and narrow down your options." The first clue was given; the student's went crazy.

**Author's note**

**YAH! 2nd Chapter done! I'm posting this earlier then expected because I was home all weekend with nothing to do… didn't want to do homework either, I'll do it later tonight. Anyways hope you liked it. I know the clue is kind of gay… see if you can guess what erupted… clue to year… 1980! All thoughts on how to improve or idea's for clues or something welcome! Anyways Read & Review… chapters will probably get longer or stay the same size…no idea I don't even know how long this will be! Once again Read & Review!**

**_Nicole_**


	3. The Hogwart's Massacre

**Trial's of the Teenage Mind**

**Sadly I do not own HP!  **

**Authors Note!**

**OMG! I got 4 reviews! Thank you so much you guys are great! Kay by the way… Hermione does not no that the clue's lead to her… this is her POV and they will be getting the last clue when we catch up. Does that make sense? Anywho once again thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry about not updating earlier but I had three tests and was away all weekend in Edmonton. Onto Chapter 3… **

**Chapter 3**

As I had said before that's when it went crazy. Being Head Girl I now shared a dorm room with the dreaded Malfoy. I knew it'd be hell but nothing prepared me for just how bad. You see Malfoy is one of the "hotter" boys around school… or so says the female population of Hogwarts. As quote from Lavender aka the traitor, "With his blonde locks and steel grey eyes not to mention a Quidditch body who doesn't love him!" That also means that knowing Malfoy you can already tell how smug he is about it. His bad boy rep. does nothing to improve the situation as you will see I often find certain "visitor's" at the door. Here I am jumping ahead… let's go back to the first day of school…

I woke up at 7:30 as usual… and as usual I toke a shower got dressed in my conservative robes, brushed my now magically altered teeth, tried to do something with my ultra bushy hair and headed down to our common room for a few minutes peace of reading. Settling into my book "Hogwarts a History, the revised version" I enjoyed what I thought would be my peace of the day only to be rudely interrupted by the thudding of one large ferret.

"Malfoy, please stop your racket some of us are trying to read!" Of course the blonde ferret always does the opposite of what you say and his banging around increased in pitch. Dejectedly, I threw down my book knowing full well that my peace and quiet would not return.

"Ok Malfoy, you win now would you please shut up?" The banging continued but I no longer cared as I was planning on now just heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast only to be blocked by none other then Malfoy.

"Malfoy you have three seconds to move or I will curse you into oblivion!" I said pointing my wand at his chest. The good thing about being the "know-it-all" is that when you threaten most people back up. Unfortunately Malfoy is not most people…

"Sorry Granger but I was here first and I wish to stay. Now back your ugly face away sir!" Now I realise I am not the most pretty of girls but it hurt's when someone calls you ugly. I know its Malfoy and it was stupid to do what I did but really I've been considered "one of the boys" all my life and this time I finally snapped.

_What makes the monkey dance. What makes the monkey dance!_

Ohh… Yes so sorry… I kind of got sidetracked now where was I…

Ohh yes… I finally snapped.

"MALFOY YOU ARE DEAD! YOU STUPID HORRIBLE PRAT!" That's when I did it… I kicked him in the family jewels, the willy-wong, dada's gift… well you no where… it was stupid… I overreacted and was surely in some deep trouble. He was going to tell and they would give me a horrible punishment. Like… dare I say it… detention. I absolutely hate detention. It's horrible, inhumane, sick and cruel. When I got the shock of my life.. all the while with images of detention flashed through my head Malfoy stood there pain not visible. My foot was throbbing and I stood there gaping like a fish.

"Wha..Whe…Why aren't you in pain!" I finally managed to say. He smirked, I gulped.

"Well you see my precious Mudblood," I fumed when he said it, "I am quite the lady's man and unfortunately for me there are many fine women among Hogwarts and I plan to date many. Women on the other hand want commitment so when it comes time to moving on I have to break their dear hearts and most do not react well to this resulting in violence. Being the intelligent man that I am I had a protective charm placed over my privates so that nothing critical to a mans survival will be damaged." The stupid smirk grew so wide I thought his face would rip in half.

I couldn't take it I had had enough… my peaceful morning had turned out chaotic… I ran out of the room and stomped to the great hall. Harry and Ron looked up as I sat down but were wise enough to not speak first.

"I hate him." I said… unfortunately I didn't say it quietly enough for a dozen or so looked up from their plates at me. I glared at them all and they looked back down at their plates. Ha I screamed in my head take that you silly little fools.

Now I realise it may seem as if I was overreacting… perfect Hermione Granger never acts like that. But you're wrong about once a month Mrs. Know-it-all gets a wee bit over reactive. It was that time of the month. I think you no what I mean…

Anyways…where was I…ok.

"Who Hermione?" Ron asked. My poor red-headed friend isn't it obvious… put two and two together… who do we all claim to hate the most other then Snape in the school and who do I share a dormitory with? Silly, Innocent Ron. Aww… look he's got syrup on his face the ittle wittle cutie!

See… told you I go weird.

"Why Malfoy of course!" I reply.

"Oh… yah…" he says. I wait a minute for him to ask what happened but he just starts shovelling down food again. I glare at him for a second before he realises.

"Oh… Yah… OH MY GOSH HERMIONE WHAT DID THAT EVIL PRAT DO THIS TIME! IF HE TOUCHES YOU WE'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIS OBVIUOSLY DYED HEAD! WON'T WE HARRY!" He practically screams in my ear. Stupid boy, think your so funny do you…

"OF COURSE RON!" Harry yells in my other ear. Stupid boys, they are so obviously faking it! Ugh… sometimes I could just crush them. Their acting skills are horrible… they think they're so funny! Now as I said before I go very strange at a certain time of month and this time I went very strange…

"Well… _sob_… I woke… _sob_… up this… _sob_… morning… _sob_… and he was… _sob_… in my…_ sob_… bed… _sob_… he had…_ sob_… drugged me…_ sob_… and…_ sob_… raped me!" Mwahahahahahaha! Now you won't think twice of messing with me! They sat their mouth's open as fake tears poured down my face, trying to register threw their tiny brains what had just happened. Until…

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ron screamed. They jumped up, and made their way over to the Slytherin table. Ron grabbed Malfoy by the collar threw him on the ground and both the boys pounced on him, fists were flying. I grinned for about two seconds until others started joining in… the seemingly harmless fistfight became a full out school battle. Me caught in the middle. Sometimes my stupidity surprises me, this was one of those times. Fists, spells and food were flying… teachers were screaming… students crying. What would latter be known as the Hogwarts massacre, I realised that escape was impossible and so turned to my right and socked a 6th year Slytherin in the head. Very un-Hermione like.

The fight continued and much to the displeasure of the teachers any attempts at stopping it where silenced. Dumbledore had sat there for the first ten minuets watching it out much to the displeasure of the teachers but now through the corner of my eye I saw him stand up.

"Students that is quite enough!" he yelled over the roar. The room quieted down and the fighting slowed. Students were sporting bloody noses, black eyes, cuts, scrapes even some broken bones. The hall looked like it had just suffered a twister, the teachers looked crazed. The only one who looked normal was of course Dumbledore, but then again when does he ever look normal?

"Classes are called off for the day and we will be having a school time out. All students are to head immediately to their dorm rooms where you will spend the whole day thinking about what you have done. Head's will be making sure all are in their rooms and don't plan on leaving as your door's will be locked from the inside. If there is any disturbance supper will be forfeited and your roommates and yourself will participate in one month's detention. Now to your rooms!" All fight's had stopped and many curses where muttered at Dumbledore as the students trudged up to their rooms for an exciting day!

I was now locked in a room with Lavender and Parvati, Oh joy! Luckily for me though a few years ago the Gryffindor girls had decided they needed an area where only Gryffindor girl's could go… it had to be like the common room only the only way to enter it would be through the rooms and so as McGonagall counted heads and left the girls made there way to what had been dubbed "The Girl's Room!"

"Oh my Hermione! Why'd Harry and Ron attack Malfoy!" Ginny, my best girl friend, screeched.

"Well… where do I start…" So I told my story to all the girls listening with giggles and the occasional snort in between.

And so to end off the almost perfect day we had makeovers (shudder) and chocolate pudding fights. Aww, isn't life great at times.

**Author's note**

**This is awesome! Chapter 3! 4 Reviews! Big thanks to all readers and reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I'm enjoying writing this! Hope to have Chapter 4 up in about a week and umm… Read & Review… I love getting reviews they are so awesome! By the way that _What makes the monkey dance _that is actually a song… a demo song and I was listening to it and well that was the outcome! So thanks a bunch… **

**_Nicole_**


End file.
